Loveless Goddess
by yugisetoluvr
Summary: Celest is sick of sora ignoring her so she decides to take problems into her own hands...
1. Chapter 1

So this fc is a colab between me and my friend sera. Celest is based on her name and my personality. My name is Veronica so thats where we got valentia but we got it from google search actually. Anyway we hope you like this fic and I am Veronica in the first part.

My soft sea blue hair swayed in the wind. Strands of green blew into my face.

Love.

Was it really what everyone made it out to be. My childhood friend, Sora… he was my first kiss.

I've been in love with him ever since he was born.

Yes, I'm immortal.

I've watched him since he was a child. He was gorgeous, beautiful, but he would never love me the way I loved him.

I tried to dress sexy, just to make him want to grab at me. I tried to look beautiful just so he would want to ravage me.

I don't know why he didn't love my, I was beautiful. I had glowing sea blue eyes, my hair was blue with green strands, I had curves men could only dream of, and I was strong, independent, and I also wielded a keyblade.

Mine was sea green as it was like my personality.

But now's not the time to talk about myself. I Valentia Celest Von Valentine have a story to tell, the story of my life, and how I came to be where I am now.

September 1, 2003.

'Celestt-chan!' said kairi, smiling at me happyy.

It was Kairi, I didn't want to talk to her at the moment. I was busy doing my nails since I was going to go on a date with riku in the afternoon

She then sat next to me and kept being annoying. Ugh sometimes I wonder why we're friends but since we're bffs I love her.

She put her arm around me and said, "OMG you know how selph and waka were going out? Yeah he cheated on her with some whore lulu I don't know so we totally have to go and cheer her up'

'Aww' I said running my fingers thru my blue and green hair ' I want to go cheer her up but I have to keep my promise to go out with riku'

Kairi sighed 'okay as long as you don't let him get to the second base'

She winked at me made a peace sign with her fingers and ran off.

This guy walked past me and was checking me out so I flipped him of.

Ugh men.

So I was sitting at the resteraunt with Riku and ugh, he was a total bore. HE WAS JUST SITTING THERE. SERIOUSL HE DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME.

He would just sit there and eat. And you know what was worse SORA WAS AT THE TABLE WITH ANOTHER GIRL.

I was so mad, he didn't even look over at me and Riku. I mean I was rubbing my leg against him why isn't he jealous or stuff!

I pushed my hair out of my face and said really seductively, 'hey riku - kunn~! Ready to go home?' and it was so akward because he just grunted.

Sora looked over at us, he smiled frindly at me and was like, 'hey celest, how are you?' :)

I just stormed out because I was so mad. I might be perfect on the outisde, but I had a bad temper just like my mother. But that's a story for another chapter. ;)

So I just slapped riku and walked out, but as I got outside the resteraunt there were A WHOLE GROUP OF HEARTLESS

I pulled out my keyblade and began slicing at the little bastards. Blood slappered everywhere and I had splatters of blood in my face (its kinda like that affect when theres blood in dragon age its really cool)

Riku came out and he was so surprised to see the dead heatless around my feet.

He ran over to me and embraced me tightly

'I'm sorry for everything I didn't mean to ignore you it's just that I had a sore stomac. Ugh sora and I were fighting and he jabbed me with his keyblard I think I have internal injuries'

Please review :) You can get cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for all the nyc reviews!'1 :L me and ronic ave never had so much feedback before because this is my first time on fanficnet lol and everyone is so nice it's a nice comunisty. Dis is sera nd ill b doin dis chapter my character is da nobody of celest her naim is Elena vixen davies and I promis shes not as 'mary sue' as celest was lol haha we always have discussions about hwo im da better riter and ive got spell chek and stuf unlike ronic lol ehehe lol but plz can sum1 pm me abt how 2 use spell check bcuz theirs red and green and dats cool but like it doesn't show on the fic or something

Anyways da story

I slipped on ma purple boots and flipped ma purple hair with red and blue streaks… but it was hard bcuz my hands wer bleedin….. I was sick of my life my parents wer so effing mean to me, so wat if I want to do drugs and shit it was their fault for havin me…

I wouldn't tell anyone that though I could never let anyone into my life….. It was just hard… because I had no hart… literallly, I had no internel orgens..

I couldn't love because I was a heartless person (lol I dnt mean hheatless like the ones we kill)

I walked out of da house and into the streets of da town where I met up with my bf seifer… but I didn't rlly love him because I knew roxas hated him and da only reason I was with him was because I wanted to love roxas (haha im not stealin ronicaz story I just think itd be kool if we both shared da same plot cuz im her nobody and stuff)

So I got to seifer and he was like lol you hav a small brain and I was like lol u have a small pen and he was like that was mean so I was like haha jkjk so I kissed him and we had a full make out sesh

But how did she love roxas if she had no heart, that's the thing… he ate her hart not litterally lol I mean like with his looks and he used to be so nyc to her

But then.. theRE WAS ROXAS OMG AND HE SAW ME KISSING SEIFER YESYESYES!

He was gonna get so jealous yes ;)


End file.
